


2 little shits are better than 1, DAD

by super_rainbow2021



Series: my complicated SPN au AU [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abused character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Amazing, Angst, Hello again, Junior is here to be a little shit, M/M, Nightmares, No Dean, No Sam, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is babey, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Iron Man 2, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Traumatized character, also no No Dean, gosh i wrote something in one day, here's Junior, inspired by ElisaPhoenix, inspired by Supreme Family Chaos, it's about the bonding!, junior has a vision, junior is gay for MJ, lol you don't know what that is, no supernatural, psychic character, this isn't about junior but i kinda made it about junior, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Junior has a vision of bad things happening to Peter. Things tend to go wrong for her, but this time it goes extremely right.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & OFC, Ned Leeds & OFC, Peter Parker & OFC, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & OFC, Tony Stark & OFC, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: my complicated SPN au AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449067
Kudos: 8





	2 little shits are better than 1, DAD

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The True Fury Of A Mama Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924907) by [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix). 



> wow holy shit hello i didn't expect to post this today. 
> 
> This is inspired by ElisaPhoenix's "Supreme Family Chaos" which is amazing and i've read four times. This is kinda in that universe but is also in-canon with my own Doctor Strange AU.  
> Stephen doesn't meet Tony until after he's adopted Junior, and Tony Peter. Peter doesn't meet Junior until the wedding (awkward) but they bond through chaos, much like Peter and Harley in SPC (they dye their hair red bc Tony's suit is red and Stephen's Cloak is red).
> 
> Junior is 21 here, which means she has the appropriate powers for that age. The most prominent are the telekinesis and visions, obvi.

.º.º.º.º.

Junior sits upright. She was lounging on the couch in Tony’s tower - the family floor he had dedicated for himself and Peter, and Junior and Stephen when they were over - writing an essay for her class when an alarm sounds in her mind. It isn’t overly loud or particularly distressing, more like how ( proper ) people use a turning signal. A little ‘beep’ to let her know what was happening.

Peter was being kidnapped.

Well, not _now,_ of course. Later. Peter was _going to be_ kidnapped. But Junior has to sit and watch the vision anyway. She sees him come to strapped to a table, head foggy with some kind of drug, and people who want to get to Tony. For money, probably.

Junior shakes her head as the vivid scene closes, laughing a little at the disgruntled expression he makes at his captors. At least now she knows why she’d felt the need to pop into the tower at an ungodly hour just to work on her essay. She checks the time. Peter is going to come down soon to grab breakfast before heading out to school himself. Taking a deep breath, Junior pushes her laptop aside and goes to the kitchen to make him something protein-packed that he can eat quickly.

Sure enough, Peter bounds out from his room ten minutes later in a tizzy: his still-red hair is askew, his backpack is hooked on one shoulder, there’s paper sticking out of his pocket, and he’s got a speck of toothpaste on the corner of his mouth. Junior’s own mouth quirks at the sight of her decidedly adorable younger brother.

“Pete,”  Junior says. Her own hair bled of the dye faster than she expected, and she didn’t know whether to accuse her own weird powers or Something Else for it. Peter skids to a stop and looks at her like how a zealot had when he realized she was the daughter of the Sorcerer Supreme. “Here, I made you breakfast.” It was a smoothie, or maybe a shake … either way, it was a blend of bananas and cashews and oranges that she learned had got her dad through med school. Peter accepts it and takes a sip, knowing exactly what it is. Junior flicks her fingers and the toothpaste stain removes itself from Peter’s face.  “Also I had a vision.”

“What of?” Peter asks, chugging the blend and checking his watch.

“Of you.” Junior waits until Peter’s looking at her again.  “You’re not gonna have time when it happens, so when your senses dial up to eleven you need to press your panic button.”

“Even if I don’t see anything?”

_“Especially_ if you don’t see anything. You’ll be blind sighted. I don’t know who it is, or where you’ll be, but I’ll find you when you wake up.”

“Okay, that’s not entirely creepy or anything.”

“Would you rather I stalk you all day long under an illusion?” Junior raises a pointed brow. Peter concedes. Junior nods and pats his shoulder.  “Invite your friends over tonight. I haven’t met them yet.”

“Yeah, I’ll invite them the day I’m supposed to be— what, kidnapped or something? Yeah, because that makes sense.”

“Don’t be fucking rude, Benjamin.”

Peter sticks his tongue out at Junior and she replies just as childishly. Peter then chucks his empty cup in the sink and dashes to the elevator, where FRIDAY takes him down to Happy. Junior shakes her head and gestures to the sink, where the tap turns on and the soap overturns and the cup cleans itself before it floats over to the dishtowel hanging on the oven door. With a shudder that occurs whenever she does any sort of chore, she moves to make another vitamin blend.

Tony finds her passed out on the couch later with an empty cup on the coffee table and a blanket draped over her torso. The scene becomes his phone background.

Junior jerks where she’s trying to force a sandwich down her throat. Tony looks at her worriedly from across the table, where he’s actually stopping to eat lunch for once. She sets her sandwich down and drinks some water to wash it down, then sparks a portal. “I’m off to get Peter’s friends,”  she says.

Tony can’t get any words out before she’s gone. He slumps for a moment, pouting, before Peter’s panic button goes off and he suits up.

Junior emerges in the lobby of Start Industries. The employees know better than to gawk at her, but the two teenagers don’t. Who Junior assumes to be Ned, carrying his bag and a lego set ( _Star Wars_ ), and MJ, the pretty one who never smiles, blink at her open-mouthed.

Junior curses to herself. Peter didn’t tell her just how _pretty_ MJ is. She’s very pretty. So pretty she kind of short circuits Junior’s brain.

“Who are you?” Ned asks, and Junior kicks herself.

“Junior,” she breathes, tearing her eyes from MJ to address him. “Peter’s better half through marriage.”

Ned squawks and MJ snorts. “Ah, he’s told us. He said we’d meet you today.”

Junior nods.  “He’s a bit tied up right now but I can take you up. In my fancy magic portal.” Junior sweeps into a bow/curtsey and steps from in front of it.  “Ladies first,” she says, holding a hand out to MJ. The other girl blushes slightly and takes Junior’s hand, stepping gingerly through the portal.

“You’re Dr. Strange’s daughter, right?” Ned asks once MJ’s through.

Junior nods.  “Tony’s too, now. In you go.”  She gestures for Ned but instead of taking his hand, she pushes him through with her telekinesis. Ned yelps and stumbles through the portal, leaving Junior to cackle in the lobby. She steps through and nubs the orange sparks flying behind her.

“That was not nice!” Ned cries from the floor. MJ is smirking at the poor boy and Junior’s still giggling with a hand on her hip.

“I’m not known for being nice. I’m a right bitch,” Junior smirks.

_“I’m supposed to tell you to mind your language, Miss Junior,”_ FRIDAY says from the ceiling, _“but it seems like a waste of time when I could be telling you to finish your lunch.”_

Groaning, Junior nods and moves back to the table.  “Yes ma’am FRI.”  Reclaiming her seat and picking up her sandwich, she looks back to the others.  “Hungry?”

Ned and MJ make their way over, Ned cautiously and MJ victoriously. “What’cha got?” the girl asks.

Junior shrugs.  “Sandwiches?”

“I’m a vegetarian,” she informs, and Junior nods. Without gesturing, she digs the veggies out of the fridge and starts assembling them.

“Wheat bread fine?”

“Sure.”

“Ned?”

Ned is too busy watching the things fly by themselves. He turns back towards the shorter girl with wide eyes. “Are _you_ doing that?!”

Junior’s eyes flick over to the island.  “Yeah,” she intones.

Ned blinks at her a few more times and MJ snorts at him. Junior raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, silently asking him again. “Uh, what meats you got?”

Junior flicks her eyes back over to the fridge.  “Ham and turkey.” She shrugs.  “Want both?”

Ned blinks a few more times. “Sure?” The poor kid sounds _afraid,_ of all things.

Junior gets it out and makes Ned a couple sandwiches.

Stephen portals in later to find Junior smirking at two teenagers, one smirking back at her and the other watching in pure glee and awe as his daughter floats various objects in the kitchen. “Well, I guess I don’t have to worry about you being responsible.”

Junior flashes a big smile at her dad and sets everything back down before floating her plate to the sink. She stands from her chair.  “Hey, Dad. How were the wee ones?”

“They’re hardly _wee,”_ Stephen says with a laugh. Junior shrugs at him with a grin and goes to give him a hug. He holds her tight to him and feels the Cloak detach from his shoulders to saddle her. Junior laughs and almost topples over, floating herself at the last second.

“I’m sorry Colonel, I’ve got to get Tony and Peter,” Junior apologizes, and the Cloak returns to Stephen’s shoulders.

“Colonel?” MJ asks.

“Cloak of Levitation. C-O-L. Colonel.” Junior shrugs with a shake of her head, smile still in place, and starts another portal.  “Dad, Peter’s been kidnapped and drugged and Pops is searching for him. I got it though, can you get him some electrolytes for after?” Without waiting for an answer, she jumps through the portal.

Stephen is stupefied as he watches her go. Then he sighs and tilts his head up to the ceiling, as if asking the gods to give him strength. Heaving a sigh, he goes to the fridge to retrieve bananas and avocado, then to the pantry for cashews. It’ll take a few pints of the life liquid to cleanse whatever drug those assholes put in his son’s enhanced system.

Junior sticks her head from a portal in the sky and yells for Tony. He’s flying by where Peter last was, looking for any sign of the boy. He pauses and backtracks to the portal.  “Hey pops,” Junior starts.

“You know where he is, don’t you?”

Junior gives the man a flat smile.  “I didn’t mean for you to freak out like this. I stuck a note on the board in the kitchen and everything!”

Tony snorts. “You know I don’t look at those.”

“True.” Junior sighs and pulls herself through, hovering by levitating her black hoodie and platform Converse. She adjusts the rose shades on her face and sparks open another portal.  “Ready?”  she asks. Tony flies through without answering, causing Junior to groan at him before following.

Junior lands in front of the metal slab - not unlike those in Autopsy on _NCIS_ \- to find Peter still unconscious. But only just. Tony makes quick work of any assholes standing around and goes off to find whoever orchestrated the kidnapping. Junior just leans on the table and wills the binds off of Peter. The drug in his system wasn’t even a double dose, so it should burn through him quick enough, especially with the help of whatever Stephen’s making him. So Junior stays, and watches her brother.

Tony comes back dusting his hands, a folder stuck between the plates of his armor. Junior raises a brow at the sight. “Physical proof for the press and Stephen.”

“Yes, because he’ll be so offended by you taking care of those who hurt Peter.”

Tony gives her a _look._ “He was a doctor. A healer. He took oaths.”

“Yeah, I know,” she waves her pops off.  “But honestly, you think he’d care as much if it were one of us? You should have seen him when we were fighting Kaecilius. Besides, ” Junior waves her hands and Peter floats over to Tony’s arms,  “I’ve never taken any such oaths and have no similar morals to bypass.”

“You are one scary Hufflepuff,” Tony mutters as he takes Peter through the portal Junior opens. 

“I’ll take it as a compliment from a ‘Slytherin with a dash of Ravenclaw.’ ”  The psychic sticks her tongue out at him and calls the folder over, skimming over some of the text before following Tony through to the Tower.

Ned and MJ show concern for Peter’s grogginess - he’d started to wake up once he was through the portal, so Junior didn’t try to look for an injection point to extract the poison from - but he waves them off weakly. Stephen brings him his so-called Life Juice and a sandwich. Stephen tries to scold Junior for her recklessness but she points over to the corkboard on the wall in the kitchen, where a green note is clearly tacked on with the words  _“Vision - Peter kidnapped and drugged after school. Do not be alarmed. I got it.”_ Her dad then huffs at her and strokes her honey head with a shaking hand, then goes back to Peter.

That night, they order five different pizzas: meatlover’s for Ned, vegetarian with Alfredo for MJ, pepperoni for Stephen, supreme for Tony, and an absurd concoction of weird things for Peter. And Junior takes a slice of each one, even if she only manages a few bites of each rather than fully eating each slice. It’s for the _experience,_ of not only the flavors but the company. She bonds with Ned, helps with the Lego set he brought by floating it in the air for him and Peter to see and compares what chemistry theories she understands. MJ is impressed with her interest in politics and government and business, admires her dream of one day becoming mayor ( though Junior doesn’t say mayor of Chappell, or that she’d kill Belinda to get the spot so she stops torturing the kids ), and gives Junior her number. That draws the psychic up short and has her staring at the phone in her hand for a minute or so while MJ’s off doing whatever, but she recovers when the girl returns. And if they stay up most nights talking about the unjust world they live in or trading memes or flirting, that’s between them.

The day is wonderful, and Junior loves Peter’s friends. It completely warrants the nightmare she has that night, of not being able to save Peter, of losing him to those nameless assholes, of disappointing Tony and Stephen, of being kicked out and returning to Chappell.

And if Peter sleeps in the web hammock in her room at the Tower, across from Junior’s camping one, that’s between _them._

.º.º.º.º.


End file.
